What a Bus Seat Can Trigger
by The Invincible Purple
Summary: "I see that weird glint in your eye, LeShawna. I don't like that" "You sit with her, it like social suicide!" What happens when you put together a determined LeShawna, a lonely Heather, and an empty bus seat?
1. The Empty Bus Seat Part 1

**The Empty Bus Seat Part 1**

"She looks so lonely over there." Gwen, Bridgette, and Lindsay started incredulously as LeShawna gazed over at Heather who was sitting all by her lonesome. She didn't look too bothered by it, but the loudmouth knew better due to previous experiences with her during Total Drama Action. Everyone was willingly sitting with someone. LeShawna was with Bridgette, Gwen surprisingly sat with Lindsay. Even Alejandro was sitting with someone. The only other person who was sitting by herself was Courtney, who did that freely.

They were all on a bus to a hotel in San Diego for another season when the fans begged for the first generation cast to return for more, for longer. And Chris wasn't the type to refuse such a request. Now, they were being forced onto another show that was practically set on humiliating them. Only, it wasn't like the other seasons. It was called, Total Drama Reality: Totally Real. It was like most of the other reality shows LeShawna had seen. The ones about real life, lifestyles, and the like.

"LeShawna, you can't be serious. I know you're still kind of buddies with her but, no." LeShawna didn't pay much attention to Gwen's words. She was too busy being a little concerned when Heather looked back at the twenty-three other contestants. Her eyes locked with the loudmouth's before turning back around and sighing.

"I have a conscience." That was the only answer she had to that. Even though she and the Asian had a strained friendship now, she was still obligated to care. A hint of something flashed through her eyes.

"Oh, no. LeShawna, I see that weird glint in your eyes. I don't like that." LeShawna ignored the goth's protests.

Lindsay chimed in with Gwen. "You sit with Hannah, it's like social suicide!" Gwen stopped in mid-rant to scold the dim blonde.

"I let you sit here so you wouldn't have to sit with _Heather. _Don't think that makes you automatically privileged enough to join in on our conversations." Lindsay didn't seem the least bit put off by the goth. She just smiled and turned back around to whatever it was she was doing. There was something wriggling in the back of LeShawna's head that said that Gwen let the blonde sit next to her not just for sympathetic purposes.

She quickly dismissed the idea, by dismissed she really meant put away for later thinking, when she felt someone looking—no, staring—at her. She turned to their general direction. She ended up locking eyes with Heather. LeShawna raised an eyebrow as she whipped her head back to the front. Heather was staring at her? Whoa, wait. Was that a blush creeping up her cheeks?

The ghetto girl stood up. She had to go sit with her now.

* * *

Crap, she was blushing, really, really badly. And she was sure LeShawna had seen it. She was also sure the voluptuous teen—woman, Heather always had to remind herself of that—had seen her staring. Now she was going to think she was a weird-ass freak and never going to talk to her again.

Heather still had it so, so bad for LeShawna. Total Drama Action didn't help with that either. In actuality, her crush escalated during the season. It was especially apparent in a few…questionably intimate moments. One was when LeShawna had switched bunk beds and ended up under her.

**Flashback:**

_Heather stared up at the dome of the trailer. She couldn't sleep. It proved hard to sleep without a bed partner. She shifted, shuffled, tossed, turned, and groaned in that exact order. Wash, rinse, and repeat._

_She felt a tap on her arm. She inwardly growled. Who dared disturbed her while she was trying to sleep? The queen bee rolled over to face this person. Her scowl eased into slightly widened eyes and her mouth gaping. LeShawna._

_"I heard you from the other side of the room. Sounds like you can't sleep."_

_Heather regained her HBIC attitude and grimaced. "So you just decided to interrupt my almost beauty sleep? Bravo, LeShawna, bravo." Instead of retorting like the loudmouth normally would, she smirked, which caught Heather very off-guard. She blushed ferociously when LeShawna leaned in incredibly close to her face. Not enough to be kissing her, mind you, but closer than normal._

_"You looked a little, uh, lonely over here. So, I'm just gonna slip into this bed under you and that'll be that. Ok?" She didn't wait for an answer. Heather was too mesmerized by how strangely seductive she sounded. LeShawna patted her arm and got into the bed underneath her._

_"U-uh…u-um…I-I-I…W-why…LeShawna?"_

_"Stuttering like a fool ain't gonna help you get to sleep." Heather could hear the smirk in her voice. And oddly, she didn't want to react with a biting comments like usual._

_All Heather could do in response was blush like an idiot and wonder what the hell just happened._

**End Flashback**

She was shoved out of her thoughts by a familiar tap on her shoulder. Heather gazed out of the corner of her eye and saw a full figure. She swiped her curtain of hair behind her shoulder. The former queen bee turned her head slightly towards LeShawna to at least acknowledge her presence without seeming desperate. "What do you want, Queen Latifah?" She wasn't going to full-on look at the woman, because if she did that, she wouldn't be able to keep from pressing up against her and kissing the hell out of the ghetto girl. From the neutral look on her face, it seemed that she was doing a perfect job of keeping cool.

LeShawna was talking, but Heather wasn't even trying to listen. She must have picked up on this, because she paused for a couple of seconds and looked at the Asian with a scrutinizing glare before continuing. Oh, sure, she could listen to what was being said, but LeShawna would probably just bring it up again. Though she did catch a few choice words.

"You looked a little, uh, lonely over here." She was eyed suspiciously, but the loudmouth didn't seem to notice. She didn't even wait for Heather's consent before moving the purse in the empty seat to the floor and flopping down in the chair.

LeShawna flashed her a tiny smile, crossed her legs, and looked straight forward.

Heather sighed and glanced at her seat partner out of the corner of her eye. She was wearing less weave than when Heather saw last time. It was to her shoulder with a gentle wave to it. It fit her really nicely. She was tempted to twirl a clump of it around her finger. Maybe it was the sun leaking from the window, but her face had a glow to it that wasn't there before. LeShawna obviously ditched the tacky t-shirts before the season was announced. It was definitely a welcome change.

Apparently, LeShawna noticed all the indirect staring, because she turned her head to look fully at her. Oddly, she didn't say anything and only had a hint of a knowing smirk playing at her lips. It was almost as if LeShawna knew Heather would look at her with a sprinkle of lust.

Heather absent-mindedly fiddled with her black pleated skirt.

"A pleated skirt? I never thought you would wear pleats."

"Yeah, this, paired up with my blouse, makes me look like a Catholic school girl. At least I look like a hot one."

"Mm." Heather couldn't tell if that was just a form of a generic response or if the ghetto girl was agreeing with her. She caught LeShawna eyeing her. She swore she could have seen a flash of desire in those almond eyes. Oh yeah. Definitely agreeing.

Heather looked behind her yet again and saw Lindsay staring at the two of them before Gwen turned the blonde's attention towards herself.

"Why?" There was no need to clarify what was meant. LeShawna knew.

"I felt like moving." Heather's eyes narrowed. Not a good enough answer. She had made a mental note that the loudmouth was acting very oddly ever since the start of TDROTI. Though, now that she actually thought about it in depth, Heather herself might have been partially at fault for that.

**Flashback:**

_For the first time in a while, Heather genuinely smiled. And beauty of it was that there wasn't any malice behind it at all. They were finally free from Chris's clutches. She was standing on the dock where the yacht came in. It was about early evening, around six. She always had a secret fondness for sunsets. It had stemmed from her childhood, but Heather wasn't about to tell anyone a single thing about. __Faint laughter could be heard in the background. Heather turned around to see LeShawna chatting on the phone._

_"You're still picking me up, Jas?" She looked in Heather's direction and paused. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Her eyes never left the queen bee's. "Yeah, see ya." She hung up and inched her way over to her._

_"Hey." A small smile slipped onto the former queen bee's lips. She moved in closer, leaving space between the two of them that was more than friendly._

_"Hi." LeShawna was suddenly more interested in her shoes. Wait, was she being shy? LeShawna...shy? "Look, what happened in Germany-"_

_Heather put up a hand to stop her from talking any further. Surprisingly, it worked. "Just stop. It's not nesscessary."_

_"I just-"_

_"LeShawna-"_

_"But-"_

_"Ugh, you talk a lot. Try working on that. You got a piece of paper?" She didn't wait for an answer and took out a napkin. It was almost as if she planned this encounter. Heather seemed to have taken out a pen out of thin air and started scribbling something down. Before LeShawna could question it, Heather came up and hugged the voluptuous woman._

_LeShawna swore she felt a delicate hand dip down into her back pocket, but it was quickly taken out and placed itself on the small of her back. She had only seen that trick when someone discreetly put something in there that was meant only for the two people. _

_Heather buried her face in the crook of her neck. The heat from her slightly opened mouth leaked onto LeShawna's shoulder. The loudmouth made a mental note about how well their bodies fit together. She placed her hand on the middle of her back. She rested her other hand on the Asian's head, pulling her closer if that was even possible._

_"God, I'll miss you," she heard Heather mumble. "Fighting with you, that is." They pulled away and stared at each other. They were also sort of holding onto each other intimately. LeShawna's hands were now resting on Heather's shoulders. Heather's hands had slid down to the ghetto girl's hips._

_LeShawna cupped the former queen bee's cheek. Her eyes went from Heather's charcoal gray eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. She smiled slyly. Heather couldn't even register what was happening before the voluptous woman leaned in and meshed her lips with Heather's._

**End of Flashback**

"We need to talk."

"What about?" Heather pinched the bridge of her nose. Now she remembered why she also slightly hated LeShawna. She mainly hated how nonchalant she could be about almost anything, even if she had no idea what she was being nonchalant about like right now. Then again, it was also one of the reasons she adored her. Her confidence was nice, too. Very nice.

"You kissed me!" It was practically yelled out. Thankfully, no one paid them any attention. Heather wasn't normally so blunt, but there was no other way to say it.

LeShawna's faced scrunched up in confusion. "I did?" A few seconds later. "I did!" She chuckled to herself. "Girl, if you weren't here to remind me, that memory would've flown completely out of my head."

The former queen bee stared at her, a tad bit wide-eyed. "_Why_ did you kiss me?" The question was said out of slight frustration.

"I...don't know..." Heather's ears perked up at LeShawna's uncertainty. Could she...

The Asian didn't reply and instead became interested in what was going on out the window. She could feel a blush blossoming on her cheeks yet again.

* * *

**This is a remake of Love is a Dangerous Thing. I am planning on deleting LDT a week after this is posted. Think of this story as the better version of Love is a Dangerous Thing, as it will be updated much more often, and make many more references to 'Why Her?', just not in this chapter. This chapter just relied on flashbacks that came to me out of nowhere a few months ago. In other words, sorry for 4-month hiatus, and this is what you get in return.**


	2. The Empty Bus Seat Part 2

**The Empty Bus Seat Part 2**

Gwen found herself once again banging her head on the window. Lindsay was just so...so...there wasn't really a word to describe her, not even 'dumb'. Gwen feared that the dim blonde would try to talk and bond with her. And that was exactly what happened.

"Then, when I pulled a muscle, I went to a misogynist."

The goth girl scrunched her eyebrows. She turned her head to Lindsay with an exasperated look on her face.

"Don't you mean 'masseuse'?"

"No. I'm pretty sure it's 'misogynist'."

"It's 'masseuse'."

"Really? That doesn't sound right." Gwen facepalmed. She was really starting to think that she shouldn't have let Lindsay sit next to her.

Lindsay started twiddling with a clump of her hair. There was just a question the poking at the back of her head. But she wasn't sure if it was her place to ask. After all, Gwen didn't seem to want to be bothered anymore. "Um...Gre-Gwen?" The only response she got was a grunt. "Why aren't you sitting with Duncan?"

"You don't know? The interviews were all over the popular channels. We broke up." Gwen rolled her eyes as she heard a tiny, yet still so melodramatic, gasp from the blonde. "The guilt from being with him didn't come until a few months later."

"Oh, that's...terrible..." Gwen's face scrunched up. Lindsay's voice had pity in it, but it also had an inkling of something else. Hope? Confusion? The goth girl nodded. Confusion. That had to be it. She was something of an idiot, after all. That relief was short lived when she felt Lindsay's delicate hand on her shoulder. Gwen responded by oh so politely throwing it off. "Now that you're not busy with Doug, we have more time."

"For what?"

"For us to hang out!" That hand was back-two actually-on her arm. The goth girl instinctively snatched her arm away.

Guilt awkwardly washed over her as the dim blonde's eyes filled with hurt. Gwen put a pale hand on Lindsay's bare shoulder, earning an instant positive response from her. Gwen didn't seem to notice it, though. She was much too busy trying to figure out how to wriggle her way out of this. "Look, I'm goth. You're...Lindsay. We're opposites. A friendship would never work out between us." Satisfaction flowed through her as Lindsay pulled the hand off her shoulder and slumped rather unladylike into her seat. Of course, the cynical goth girl didn't notice how it actually affected the dim blonde because she had quickly taken out a book.

* * *

Thank God LeShawna moved.

Courtney sat all the way in the back, debating on whether or not to sit next to Bridgette. After all, she had practically dumped her on her ass and forgot about her when the...incident came up. Talking to her again would prove to be awkward, considering the fact that Bridgette might not forgive her for doing so.

Then, like a punch to the face, it hit her. The surfer girl wasn't one to hold a grudge.

"Duh," the CIT whispered. This made it much easier than she thought. Taking her purse and her bag, she made her way over.

Bridgette sensed someone sitting next to her. It was a graceful float down into the seat, not at all how LeShawna sat down. She smirked, knowing exactly who it was. "Courtney! I haven't heard from you in a while." Courtney shamefully looked away.

"Oh...w-well...it's pr-probably..." Crap, crap, crap. She should have thought of what to say. Now here she was, looking like a complete idiot. This was not the Courtney Bridgette knew. The Courtney she knew was cool, calm, and collected even in the most stressful of times. She always knew what to do or say. This Courtney that the surfer girl was seeing, was a bumbling idiot who knew nothing about organization and planning.

"You don't have to explain yourself. It wasn't your fault you got caught up in...things." At once, Courtney's anxiety flowed out from her as soon as she heard Bridgette's soothing voice.

It was easy to see why the blonde was such a catch. She could coo in awe at a cute baby then play sports like a guys in a heartbeat. Best of all, she didn't stress out about the unnecessary things. She was the best of a guy and a girl rolled into one. Not to mention her looks were so mesmerizing...

The former CIT shook her head. She was getting too ahead of herself. It took Courtney a while to realize that they had gone ten minutes without speaking to each other and only because Bridgette eased her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Court, you okay? You've been quiet for a while now." Along with her freckles, a tiny blush appeared across her face. Thankfully, the surfer didn't seem to take notice.

"Oh! Well..." She looked at the blonde's face and all thoughts of what she was going to say tumbled right out the back of her head. Courtney turned away, resting her chin on her hand, and mumbled, "Nothing..."

* * *

Heather stared at LeShawna in horror. The ghetto girl was currently chatting away about when they were pure enemies back on the island.

"Ooh, and there was that time when Gwen and I replaced your shampoo with the leftover milk from Chef's kitchen! Man, that stuff was straight up nasty!" She chuckled, mainly to herself, as Heather stared in continued shock.

She was still so shocked at how LeShawna was so calm about what was just said. Here she was reminiscing about such nonsensical things when she should have been living in the past and feeling freaking awkward just like Heather was. In any other circumstances, she would have envied the loudmouth's seemingly natural care-free behavior. But today, she wanted to slap the casual right out of her. Instead, she just settled on attacking with words.

"I don't get it!" She clutched her head, but quickly took them off. Heather sighed heavily.

"W-what don't you get? How we got the milk without getting caught, or how we got the milk into the bottle? One was crazy hard, the other is so simple a kindergartener could do it, so-"

"Damn it, you big-butted loudmouth! Do you ever shut up? How could you be so..." The Asian's voice trailed off as she noticed absolutely every person was staring at them. She leaned in closer. "How could you be so calm about the fact that we...kissed?"

LeShawna shot her a rather annoyed glare. "If I don't know why I kissed you, how the hell could I possibly know why I'm so calm about it." She heard a scoff from the former queen bee. "Maybe it didn't mean as much to me as it did to you."

Heather paused, suddenly feeling a lot more self-conscious. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled back in disgust. "I get it. You kissed me for whatever stupid reason. Did it seem fun?" Another scoff escaped from her lips. "I was just a little experiment to you."

"Stop. It." The ghetto girl closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I'm tired of talking." The bus driver had announced that they would be in San Diego in three more hours. LeShawna leaned her head back. "I'm going to sleep."

Heather decided to follow suit. Unfortunately, sleep failed to come. Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

* * *

**At least LeShawna doesn't seem to be mad at Heather's persistent questioning, just really annoyed. This will be the shortest chapter in the story, that I can be sure of. I left it right there so that you could just get a taste of what was to come. The next update will probably be two weeks from now. But until then:**

**Love, Peace, and LeSheather!**


	3. The Pissed People

**The Pissed People **

Gwen really did look nice when she was reading. It was a weird observation, but Lindsay couldn't help herself. The goth's now completely black hair hung in her face and she didn't seem to notice. The ends of her lips would twitch upward ever so slightly every few pages. The dim blonde found herself smiling as Gwen got continuously immersed in the book. Lindsay noticed how her eyes would always light up whenever she shoved her head into a book. It was—dare she say it—cute.

But she could be so mean sometimes!

She wasn't anywhere near Heather's level of mean, but her temper could get pretty up there. Most of the time when she was mean to her was on Total Drama Island. Lindsay was really hoping they could get to know each other. That idea quickly dissipated when Heather formed her alliance. After that, Gwen probably thought of her as only being the former queen bee's lackey. That meant that by extension, she was pure evil also.

Then came Total Drama Action. Because she was on a different team than Heather, she could be sure she was free from her reign. The second season was her time to shine, her time to show everyone she wasn't just a pretty face with soft, blonde hair. Lindsay especially wanted the goth girl to see how useful she could really be. Unfortunately, the blonde waited too long and Gwen was voted off earlier than Lindsay would've liked. And all because of some boy.

Lindsay honestly didn't see what Trent had that appealed to Gwen so. He was cute, Lindsay was cuter. He was nice-ish, but she was much nicer. The dim blonde was absolutely sure she was smarter than the guitar player. She would be the perfect friend!

But, no. She was stuck being known as the dumb, prissy blonde who got in people's way to Gwen.

"What are you staring at?" Lindsay blinked. She...was staring at her the whole time?

The goth's face was no longer as cute as it was before. Her eyes were narrowed and an eyebrow was raised in a way that the blonde found particularly interesting. She sneered. Her lips were still coated in that weird turquoise lipstick, even though it didn't go with anything she was wearing. Black hair still dangled in her face, making contact with her elegant nose that flared at the moment. The more she looked at her in this state, the more Lindsay thought Gwen still looked kind of cute when she was like that.

Lindsay was shoved out of her thoughts by a snap in front of her face. "Do you mind not ogling me like I'm a circus freak? Thanks." The goth girl directed her attention back to the book in her hand. The dim blonde leaned forward to see the cover. She saw green and black and immediately squealed.

"Oh my God! You're reading 'Wicked'? I love that musical!" She snatched the book out of Gwen's hands and flipped through it. "I tried reading the book, but I couldn't get past the first chapter. There were a lot of words I didn't understand." Lindsay eyed the bookmark. "Hey...you're really far into this book. That means you know what a lot of these words mean." Her perfectly glossed lips stretched into a smile, her entire face lighting up. "You could teach me what these words mean! Then I'll get smarter!"

Gwen snorted and opened her book back up. "Sure, I'll teach you anytime you want. You'll definitely get smarter."

The dim blonde smiled even wider, if that was considered possible. She felt all kinds of emotions course through her. Feeling overwhelmed, she did the one thing she knew how to do at that moment. She hugged Gwen, hard. "Oh, thank you! You...are...the nicest...person ever!"

The goth girl merely sighed and went back to reading. She didn't even want to try to wriggle out of her grasp.

* * *

As much as Heather disliked LeShawna at that moment, she still liked her, a lot. She was suprisingly attractive, caring, protective, and it felt rather nice whenever they were fighting and LeShawna ended on top.

The Asian shook her head, she was supposed to be hating her, not drooling over her. But it was so hard to truly do that. A temporary strong dislike? No problem. But _pure, unadulterated hatred_? Maybe earlier in the series, but not now. Heather looked over at the sleeping figure. How could she have ever hated that was so...LeShawna?

But then again, back on the island, it seemed as though she hated anything that was different from her. And LeShawna was no exception.

Granted, she directed most of her hate at Gwen. But, she didn't try to make nice with her, just the voluptuous woman. Therefore, that made LeShawna a special case in Heather's book. A very special, very frustrating case. She heard a groan pass from the ghetto girl's lips. LeShawna had her head leaned back and her eyes closed. Her eybrows were raised, almost as if she were amused, but Heather knew that that wasn't the case.

"Girl, just because my eyes are closed, doesn't mean I can't feel you staring at me." The Asian narrowed her eyes. So LeShawna apparently felt herself too good to look at the former queen bee. Couldn't that curvy bitch at least look at her while she talked? Then Heather paused. Why _was_ she staring at LeShawna? Sure, the ghetto girl was attractive enough, but didn't she have better things to do than to waste her time pining over someone who probably didn't like romantically. But then again, there had to be some reason why LeShawna kissed her. It was in such a way that made Heather feel so good. She was sure that kiss meant something to LeShawna also, even if she said otherwise.

"Hey, LeShawna..." the ghetto girl's eyelids fluttered open, and she looked directly at the thinner of the two. Her eyes were glazed over tiredly, but had a tinge of attentiveness to them. Heather put on a half-hearted smile. It had seemed a bit fake; genuine smiles weren't really her thing. "Look, I'm not really good at this apology thing, but...sorry. All I wanted to know was why you kissed me." Hopefully she would get a good answer out of this.

"I said it already and I'm only gonna say one more time. I. Don't. Know." Heather did realize she was beating a dead horse, but the topic was nagging at her. And if she didn't get some answers now it would eat at her relentlessly. LeShawna pinched the bridge of her nose and a sigh squeaked its way passed her pursed lips.

"Why don't you know?" She could tell the voluptuous woman wanted to answer, perhaps if only to shut Heather up. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Heather shot her a glare that could compare with the ferocity of a lion.

Her stare intensified when LeShawna decided to direct her attention to the movie that seemed to start playing out of nowhere.

* * *

It wasn't a very good movie.

But LeShawna needed something to keep herself from looking to her left. She could feel Heather's dagger-like eyes burning her. And pretending to be engrossed in the terrible movie only seemed to fan the flames and increase the burning sensation. Ignoring it seemed to work, to an extent. Ignoring it felt good.

About fifteen minutes later, LeShawna glanced out the corner of her eye and saw the Asian still glaring at her. Well, she could say one good thing about Heather. She was a determined little thing. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Bridgette was crouched down beside her.

"I sensed some weird vibes coming from the two of you. Everything okay?" She whispered as though not to have Heather hear her. The surfer girl wasn't very good at whispering. Heather had to have heard, she was just too busy trying to stab with her eyes to acknowledge it.

"We're fine, Bridge. Just a little bit of tension. Nothing you ain't seen before." LeShawna slumped into her seat when Bridgette went back to her seat.

"So...this is 'just a little bit of tension'?" The former queen bee's voice was smooth, cool, and had very little bite to it. That was almost never a good sign. A small chuckle erupted in her throat. "LeShawna, tension is when two platonic roommates who hate each other see them after five years. What's going on between us right now is drama. Drama that can be easily resolved if you tell me what I want to know!"

The sister inwardly fumed. Why did she have to have a conscience and sit next to this chick? Why was Heather giving her so much hell for something as simple as a kiss? All that LeShawna was doing was being nice to a person everyone hated, her included.

Okay, so maybe LeShawna didn't exactly _hate _her. After all, she did have her nice moments. Like when she stood up for her in TDA, or when she gave her that cave girl wig as a goodbye gift, or when she tried to warn the ghetto girl about Alejandro. Or when the Asian hugged her for what was the first time. Or when...when LeShawna made the mistake of kissing her and Heather didn't pull back. God, her lips were soft. Now she was wondering how her tongue would feel against hers...

She almost laughed out loud. Here was Heather, trying her hardest to intimidate her and she was thinking about kissing the girl. She heard muffled sounds, most likely the Asian berating her. The end of three hours couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

Bridgette loved how excited Courtney could get when a topic that she was passionate about was brought up. The surfer girl had asked why the former CIT looked so professional all the time even though she didn't have a professional job. It was asked out of jest, but she responded with a twenty minute rant about respecting authority, first impressions, people taking you seriously. Bridgette wasn't bored for one second.

She loved when Courtney talk. Other people found it annoying and thought she didn't know when to shut up. Bridgette found it endearing that her mouth moved at a seemingly rapid pace, her eyes lighting up fervidly, and how words spilled out of her mouth out of her control.

It also seemed as though Courtney spoke in a different voice to her. When she spoke to most people, she was curt, yet polite to the point of annoying, her voice was near grating, and almost condenscending. When the former CIT spoke to her, it wasn't really speaking. The term 'speaking' sounded too professional to Bridgette in comparison to the word 'talking'. To her when you spoke to someone, you were on a business-like level with them. But when you talked with someone, you were on a more intimate level with the person. Courtney always _talked_ to Bridgette.

Her voice was warm, in a lower pitch, and always made the blonde feel she could open up about anything, and like she could give her a hug and not be maimed.

"Bridgette?" The former CIT waved a hand in front of Bridgette's face. The surfer's hazel eyes snapped into focus.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out a bit towards the end of my admittedly lengthy speech about the importance of being professional." Worry flashed through her eyes. "Did I bore you? Should I talk more about the things you like? Should I talk about...a-a-about...uh...surfing? Or something like...vegetarianism a-and how it effects our society? Or...aahh..."

Bridgette had to hold back a giggle. She felt bad for Courtney, she really did, but seeing her struggle with this was, in a way, cute. Her face just spelled out the fact that she was completely dumbfounded on how to make the situation better.

"Courtney." Courtney abruptly stopped talking. "I wasn't bored at all. I liked it."

The brunette's eyes lit up once again. "Really? What did you like about it?"

The blonde rolled her eyes good humoredly. "Well, I thought it was cute how you think you're still a stickler for the rules." They both giggled and Bridgette could tell that Courtney had a hint of a blush on her face, even if her skin was too tan to really see it.

* * *

**Oh. My. God. You know how I said I would be updating in 2 weeks? Yeah, that was a huge lie. In all fairness, I did plan to have this chapter be up sooner and well...longer. I'm not going to make an excuse for why this is so late, just that I haven't been in a writing mood. I can't promise when the next update will be, but I can guarantee it will be before February is up and done with. Reviews are nice and appreciated. **

**Until then...see ya!**


	4. An Annoying Thing Called Fate

**Chapter 4: An Annoying Thing Called Fate**

"LeShawna..." Irritation crept into Heather voice. "LeShawna, don't ignore me." She saw the sister pause and turn to face her. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she squinted her eyes. It took Heather a little bit to realize what was the matter, but when she did, her mouth gaped open slightly and her eyes widened. What the former queen bee thought was irritation was actually desperation. They both looked down to see Heather's hands clutching onto LeShawna's arms.

The ghetto girl looked back up to eye Heather, her eybrows raised expectantly. She, in return, sneered and snatched her hands away.

"Don't look at me like that. You're nothing special."

She heard LeShawna scoff. "You didn't seem to think that before…"

A fire ignited in Heather's eyes. "What did you just say?" She got no response. "Say it again, LeShawna. I dare you."

"Girl, please. You must think I'm really dumb. You don't think I've noticed?" Heather opened her mouth to say something in response. "Shut up. You've been fawning over me ever since Total Drama Action."

The fire in the former queen bee's eye dimmed down. "That's…not true." Heather half expected her to calm down after she said that. But LeShawna was on a rampant and she wasn't about to stop now.

"That's right. I forgot. You started to get a raging crush on me on the island."

"I—"

"Oh no, don't try wriggling your way out of this one. It was the night I left. You stared at me all day, acted all kinds of screwy around me, and then you come out to me of all people! Thanks for that piece of info!" She paused to take a breath. Heather saw this as her chance to cut in. "I oughta—"

"At least I know what I want, Ms. 'In Denial About Her Sexuality'."

The larger of the two was silent for a few seconds. Her face was still as intense as before. She was probably thinking, either about slapping Heather or how to respond civilly. "You want me to admit it? Fine. I like guys and girls, okay?" LeShawna sounded like she was telling herself rather than the person sitting next to her.

"Couldn't you just say bi?"

"I don't do labels like that."

Heather hummed in satisfaction, but no smile on her face. "Just as I thought." The bus came to a rather abrupt stop, throwing everyone out of their seats. Heather cursed her stomach for fluttering when the voluptuous woman's hand flew protectively to her abdomen. As a reflex, the Asian placed her own hand on her torso, causing the hands to touch.

At that moment, Heather placed LeShawna's hand back on her lap. "You know," she started, unusually calm, "I know my flat stomach must be nice to touch, but you could just ask."

The ghetto girl's face was blank for a few moments until she snapped out of it. "I hope you know I like _guys_ better."

Heather crossed her arms and legs. "Hmm, I wonder why you kissed me, then…"

"Okay, you know what?" Her voice raised up in volume about a few levels. "I should—"

"Hello, veterans!" Chris stepped onto the bus along with a cameraman. He flashed the twenty-four young adults a smile that made them squirm uneasily in their seats. "Relax. As much as I love making you miserable and humiliating you all, I won't…probably." He snickered as about half the people relaxed. "Here's the deal. Because we have an even amount of guys and girls, everyone is sharing a room with another person. Guys on the eighth floor, girls on the ninth. Now—yes, Courtney?"

The CIT stood up and cleared her throat. 'I would like to know who I am rooming with ahead of time."

The host sighed and pulled out a clipboard perhaps out of nowhere. "Fine. Courtney, you're roomed up with Heather."

Heather leaped to her feet. "No way in hell am I rooming with Ms. 'Pole Up Her Butt'!" The former queen bee kicked LeShawna's leg when she heard a mumbled 'calm yourself' from her.

Courtney nodded her head. "Agreed. I refuse to stay with such a horrid person!" A few seconds later, she turned towards Heather. "Hey!"

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Who do you want to be roomed up with, Courtney?"

The CIT smiled a sweet, yet not at all fake, smile at the surfer girl. "Bridgette, of course." With a nod from Chris, she sat back down and locked arms with the blonde girl. A tickle flew to her chest as Bridgette shy looked away, still smiling.

"Well then, I'll have to make some adjustments. Bridgette, you'll be taken out of Gwen's room. Now, who would be willing to room with Gwen?"

"Oh-oh! Over here, Kyle! Me! I would!" Lindsay bounced up out of her seat. She bounced up and down waving her arm. Gwen hurriedly tried to pull her back down.

"Fine. Lindsay, you're with Gwen. I would've chosen someone else, but you just looked so darn precious."

The dim blonde smiled brightly. "Thanks! After all, being pretty and cute is one of my many talents."

Heather's eye's widened and she plopped down in her seat, defeated. She and LeShawna were the only ones without roommates. She knew what that meant.

"That means…Heather, you are roomed up with LeShawna." She lolled her head back, figuring out the ways she could make Courtney's life miserable. She turned her head and saw Lindsay chatting animatedly with Gwen. What an idiot. She wouldn't get it through her dense head that Gwen didn't want to be around her until it was too late. The blonde would be crushed. The cruel part of Heather forced her to smile slightly. Yeah, that would be enjoyable to watch. She directed her attention to LeShawna, who was also on her right, suddenly interested in how she was handling this new rooming assignment.

Surprisingly, LeShawna's face read no expression, which was a bit of a problem seeing as though she was always expressive with situations like this.

Chris flashed another smile. "Okay, time to get your luggage, your room keys, and get settled in. Meet back in the lobby at 6:00." He made a motion that showed that they could exit off the bus. Good. Heather needed fresh air, and of course more space so that she could properly throttle Courtney. As soon as Courtney got up and off the bus, Heather grabbed her purse and rushed after. The CIT was much too busy smiling like an idiot at Bridgette to notice.

Heather had forgotten the surfer girl was on Total Drama. She shrugged. No sense in trying to learn more about her now.

* * *

With Bridgette and Courtney catching up with each other and Lindsay clinging to Gwen like there was no tomorrow, LeShawna didn't have much of anyone to talk to, minus a few curt 'hellos' and 'so good to see you agains'. Even Duncan, of all people mumbled a brusque greeting.

"Wahoo!" LeShawna turned around to find Izzy sprinting towards her. The redhead wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hiya, LeShawna! Long time no see!" Izzy didn't notice the eye-roll LeShawna sent over.

"I-Izzy." The ghetto girl suddenly remembered how the crazy girl had no sense of personal space. "What's up?"

"Well, I got arrested a few times, escaped a few times, burned down a few abandoned buildings, and slept with a few people. In all, life has been good to me." LeShawna was about to open her mouth to say something, but paused when Heather shoved past her. Izzy looked back then leaned in close to LeShawna. "So, my sources tell me you and Heather are now roomies."

LeShawna grimaced. "Ugh, don't remind me. I don't know what the heck is up with that girl."

"Beats me." The redhead moved to be behind LeShawna. "Good luck…" she whispered in her ear before slipping away, letting out an impish giggle that made the voluptuous woman shiver.

LeShawna raised an eyebrow in confusion. "O-okay?" What was that? Knowing Izzy, it was hard to tell whether that was said sarcastically or genuinely.

She didn't have time to contemplate it when she heard yelling. She turned back around and saw Heather moving closer towards Courtney. Her face was hostile while the CIT's face read that of slight fear. She could vaguely hear Izzy scream something about a catfight and ripping out hair. Chris could be heard demanding the cameras to get the stituation on camera.

"This is all your fault! If you had just kept your mouth shut, then I wouldn't be stuck in a room with Big, Loud and Proud!" Courtney's face soon turned to the same hostile expression.

_"My_ fault? It's my fault that you're the most unbearable person out of all of us?"

"Oh, puh-lease! You're just as unbearable! Your own ex dumped you for Weird Goth Girl! Name one person who would hang out with you besides Granola Girl." Heather was then shoved lightly, resulting in her being pushed on to the side of the bus.

Bridgette clutched onto Courtney's arm protectively. She had a certain ferocity in her eyes that no one had ever seen from her.

Heather couldn't resist snorting. "Something you want to say, Malibu Barbie?"

"Actually, yes! Lay off Courtney! It's not her fault that you and LeShawna aren't on the best of terms." With her bags in her hand she walked off into the hotel, with Courtney not too far behind.

Duncan could be heard mumbling something about how Bridgette finally grew a pair. Even Eva mentioned how she was impressed. Heather stood clutching her bags, silently fuming. LeShawna couldn't hold back a smirk.

As the former queen bee started walking, she noticed this. She stormed over to the ghetto girl. Bending down slightly to get to eye level, she got close to her face.

LeShawna crossed her arms, the smirk still on her face. "Keep on walking, _Heather Feather._" Heather wasted no time in making her disgust known with a scoff and shoved LeShawna out of her way.

The lot was quiet for a few more seconds, before everyone started rushing to get their luggage.

Gwen walked up to the black girl. Lindsay was behind her, still babbling away. She leaned her head on LeShawna's shoulder. "She hasn't stopped talking since we got off the bus. Sweet relief...I need it."

"Wanna trade?"

The goth girl looked as if she were actually contemplating it. "Tempting...but I'd rather deal with a blissfully unaware blonde than a self-righteous queen bee any day." The dim blonde started tugging on Gwen's arm.

"Come on, Gwen! I want to get to our room so we can start hanging out as soon as possible." Gwen was soon being dragged away, her eyes pleading LeShawna to rescue her. She chuckled to herself, before realizing who exactly she had as a roommate.

"...Aw, damn."

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe the nerve of her." Courtney sat on the bed watching Bridgette pace in front of her. The surfer girl mumbled under her breath in what Courtney could only interperet as 'angrish'.

"Bridgette, maybe you should-"

"I know she's done much worse stuff, but-"

"Bridgette, please. You'll overwork yourself. It's not heal-"

"She's just so irritating and-"

"It's not healthy. Calm down. You once told me that meditation calms the nerves."

"What is her problem? Why does she hate the world so much?"

Courtney sighed, came behind the blonde, and hugged her tight. "Bridgette..." The CIT grabbed Bridgette's shoulders and gently pushed her down onto the bed so they could both sit down. "You never get this worked up when Heather messes with Gwen or LeShawna."

Bridgette wrung her hands. "Yeah, but you're different."

"Oh?"

"I mean I've never really felt compelled to protect either of those two. They...have tougher skin than you and they know how to deal with her. Does that sound offensive?"

Courtney hung her head low in thought. "No. But I get what you mean." She lifted her head up and she swore she felt her heart flutter a bit when Bridgette looked right at her with those captivating hazel eyes. "I must admit that I'm not the most stable person, mentally or emotionally. And...yeah..."

Bridgette hook her arm with Courtney. "Hey, my mom told me about this really good cafe nearby." She looked at the clock sitting on the television. "It's 3:21. What do you say, Court? Waste our two and a half hours at a café?" She flashed a winning smile that Courtney thought could rival her own.

In return, the CIT let a shy, tiny smile slip onto her face. "Yeah, that sounds great."

* * *

Lindsay stood in the doorway, gazing at the entirety of the room. Gwen shoved past her and set her items on the bed closest to the door. THe dim blonde flitted over to the bed by the window as a result. She threw open the curtains, causing Gwen to grimace at the sudden lighting change.

"Oh, wow! This is so, way, beyond, cool! I can see those people on the beach!"

The goth girl couldn't help but roll her eyes. "We're only on the ninth floor, Lindsay. Calm down." She pulled out a book from one of her bags, settled onto the bed, and kicked off the suitcases. She was about to drift off into her world of books, when she felt a presence right in front of her. Gwen lowered her book and found Lindsay sitting right at her feet. "What?"

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm reading."

"Well, I was thinking we could do something together."

"No. How about you either sit here and watch TV or go bother Beth?"

"Alright..." Gwen smiled in satisfaction as she heard the sounds of people talking. TV. Lindsay's attention span seemed to be long enough for that. Now time for sweet, sweet relief from that annoying, high-pitched voice.

"Gwen?" The goth girl slammed her book shut, grabbed Lindsay, and dragged her towards the door.

"I gave you the option to sit in the same room as me, on the same bed and not talk to me. But now you have no choice but to get out and talk to one of your friends, where you have no chance of ever talking to me." As she slammed the door shut, the image of the dim blonde's confused and sad face left a pang of guilt stirring uncomfortably in Gwen's stomach.

She looked at the book in her hand, threw it onto the bed in defeat, and trudged into the bathroom.

* * *

**When I was writing the Bridgette/Courtney scene, I was listening to Morning Coffee by Morning Musume. It's in Japanese so you'll have to look up the lyrics and translation, but I think it sort of halfway captures how Courtney was feeling at the moment especially during the latter half of the scene.**

**On another note: I am making a multichapter, possibly multistory, fanfic involving some of the characters of Total Drama acting as vigilantes of sort. It is AU, Total Drama never happened, it also involves concepts of a parallel universe so...yeah...**

**See ya!**


End file.
